


Endless Cycle

by Elkriens



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Angst, Gen, I will update the tags as needed, ayano gets hurt 10000 times, clutches heart, kagecrack, mostly short requests from the discord im in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elkriens/pseuds/Elkriens
Summary: In which I write short blurbs about certain characters as requests on discord.Alternate title: Ayano gets hurt 10000 times





	1. “ I wish i’d never met you. ” Shinaya

**Author's Note:**

> okay here i am again guys! back from the dead! I swear i'm working on Sanctuary, but i needed something to work on for the time being in it's place as I'm losing motivation for it, but i swear the second chapter is almost done! bear with me!

"I wish I'd never met you!"

Ayano wasn't able to stop the horrible words from rolling off her tongue as she glared at Shintaro. At first, she could recognize the shock that mustered on his face, but it seemed to instantly fade away, back to the same stoic expression he always bears. Shintaro turns his back to her.

"I think," He began, "that you should leave."

Ayano can feel the tears welding up in her eyes, and her angry expression fades off to one that's more sad. Hurt. Shintaro's voice was like daggers stabbing into her heart, cold and angry. Ayano tripped over her words as she attempted to apologize.

"Crap, Shintaro I- I'm sorry I didn't-"

"Go. *Now.*" He demands, glaring at Ayano. She takes a few steps back as she felt her heart shatter, ashamed at what she had done. She stares at Shintaro for a while longer, before finally allowing the tears to fall from her eyes as she turned and ran.

She really had messed up this time, hadn't she?


	2. Kanoshin - crack fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a joke drxsdctfvgybhunijmk im s orry

It was far too hot outside. So, Shintaro did what he did everyday for the past two years.

Sit and play on the internet. 

Fingers tapped on the keyboard as he came up with the lyrics to his next song, every now and then take a swig of his Coca Cola, and occasionally take a glance at the forbidden area’s of his computer. This was the way he liked it. The way that felt right. And with Ene back in her body, he didn’t have to always listen to her annoying, high-pitched cries and whines-

The door opened.

Shintaro turned around to see who it was, but couldn’t see anyone. But then, he noticed the flash of red eyes behind him, and the familiar mocking voice in his ear.

“It’s me,” Kano whispers. _“Mr. Krabs.”_


	3. "Call me now. It's urgent." Harutaka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Call me now. It's urgent." Harutaka

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_We’re sorry, but the person you are trying to reach is not at the phone right now. Please leave a message after the beep._

A beep sounded, and so, he began speaking. Haruka’s voice shook as each word came out.

“T-Takane…?” He croaked. “Please, Call me. Call me now. It’s urgent, Takane, please…”

And with that, he hung up. A shaky sigh escaped his lips as he gripped the phone tightly. That was the third call. Each time, no answer. Dang it, why wouldn’t she pick up…? Coughs racked his body as he leaned against the wall, his vision beginning to blur. He just wanted to….

_Ring_

Haruka’s attention snapped to his phone. Someone was calling him. Takane.

_Ring_

Haruka quickly accepted the call, holding the phone up to his ear, despite how hard it was for him to do so. “Takane?! T-takane, I’m so glad, I needed to-!”

“I’m sorry.” An oddly familiar voice came through the other end, one that made Haruka’s blood run cold. It couldn’t be… “But it seems ‘Takane’ isn’t able to come to the phone right now. She’s gone.”

“…G…Gone…?”

“That’s right. Sorry about that~ But it looks like you’ll be joining her fairly soon.”

“Sen…Sei….?” 

It was without a doubt that voice belonged to Mr. Tateyama. But at the same time, it didn’t. More rounds of coughing came through Haruka, and it was getting harder and harder to breathe.

“Goodbye, now.” Mr. Tateyama said through the other line. “I’ll see to you once you’re out of the haze.”

And with that, his teacher hung up, and Haruka could see the world around him turning black.


End file.
